Return to the Culdesac
by cedric dursley
Summary: Double D was forced to move away from his friends just before he started hgh school.  He returns after his parents suprise him with their permission to move back home with a huge trust fund and a gift of their old house. Find out how the kids changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to the Cul-de-sac**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 1 Edd's Birthday Surprise**

**Author's Note- This is a story that has been running through my head for the last week. Everyone from the original series will be in this one although older. This will be rated teen for alcohol and tobacco use as well as for minor drug use I.E. pot. Ratings may go up. Cartoon Network owns the rights to Ed. Edd, and Eddy not me. I will not be making a cent off this so do not sue.**

Eddward Banks or Double D had changed ever since his parents had to move out of Peach Creek for business reasons. The first you notice is that he no longer wore the hat that he had when he was in junior high with his two best friends Ed and Eddy. Double D's hair was black with purple streaks that he had done himself. He wore a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off and a white tank top that had a marijuana leaf on the front. He also had a pair if faded jeans and Reeboks. There was a guitar that was always with him slung on his back. He had lost all the awkwardness and shyness he had when he was growing up because he began to work out regularly.

When Double D entered his parent's office, he was not surprised to find their attorney there instead of them. "What's up Myron?"

"Eddward, your parents couldn't be here because of earlier commitments so they asked me to give them to you instead. I think you will be quite pleased." Myron handed Double D two papers. Double D's eyes lit up like they have never done before.

"Myron am I reading this right? This says that I have been given the house that we lived in when we were in Peach Creek. Does this mean that we are moving back?"

"Not quite. You can if you want to. The house is in your name now. You can do whatever you want to with it. Sell it or if you want, move back there. Since you are 18 now, you have the option of living all on your own if that is your desire."

Double D was further surprised when he saw the amount in his trust fund. It was enough to live for the rest of his life and never have to work. There was even enough for his children if he ever got married. Myron continued.

"Your parents realized that you didn't want to leave Peach Creek but they could not just leave you there alone. So they had me come up with a compromise. This was the deal they worked out for you. This way, if you wanted, you could graduate with your old friends. Oh by the way, they also left you this letter. You might want to read it before you judge them too harshly. Everything is explained in it."

Double D left Myron's office with a huge shit eating grin on his face he was going back to the only home he ever loved. He leaned on his 2009 Harley and opened the letter.

_Dearest Eddward;_

_Since you are reading this we were not around to give you this important birthday present. We both felt terrible that you had to leave all of your friends back at Peach creek and thought this would make for that move. You are 18 now and are old enough to live your own life. We have not always been the best parents but we did try our best. Someone your age needs his freedom and even though this will not make up for our neglect, it hopefully will be a start. We hope you decide to move back to your favorite home and be sure to give everybody hell. We are proud of you and we both love you. Your proud parents,_

_Mom and Dad_

Double D had a tear in his eye as he read the letter. He got out his cell phone and called Myron.

"Hey Myron this is Eddward. The next time you hear from mom and dad tell them thank you and I love them."

Double D rode home as fast as the speed limit would allow so he could pack and move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to the Cul-de-sac**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Peach Creek**

**Author's Note: There is a two week time skip between the first chapter and this one. I might write a one-sho.t about Double D's journey later if enough people request it. I just wanted to get Double D back in town for this chapter. There is a little bit of dialog between Double D and Lee Kanker but no romance yet. I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy or any of the songs mentioned here. Sorry there will be no lyrics.**

Double D arrived in Peach Creek around seven in the evening and realized that the real estate agent's office was closed for the night. He decided to check into a motel for the night and just hang around town. He got his Harley down from the pickup he owned and then decided to get a piercing in his right nostril. He already had his ear and eyebrow pierced plus a tattoo of his two best friends from the cul-de-sac, Ed and Eddy. But first he needed to eat so he went a local diner, The Gulp and Go. When the waitress arrived to take his order, he was surprised who it was. It was Lee Kanker.

Lee noticed the good looking hunk walk and hoped that he would sit in her station. She had given up on Eddy during her senior year and is trying to live on her own. She smiled when he sat right where she wanted him to. She walked up to him and asked, "May I help you sir?"

She took Double D's order and left to get his drink. She suddenly realized who this hunk was. When she returned, she said. "So Double D you finally returned. Are your parents here as well?"

Double D looked up and recognized Lee right away. "Hello Lee. Long time no see. When do you get off? Maybe we can catch up."

"Sure why not. Are you just here to visit or are you staying awhile? You should be my last customer for tonight. We were just getting ready to close."

So after Double D finished eating and Lee closed the diner, they went to a local park to have a talk.

Lee began the conversion; "I noticed you didn't cringe when you recognized me so what's up?"

Double D answered; "You and your sisters proved yourselves to me when you stood up to Eddy's brother years ago. How is May and Marie doing?"

"They are fine. They miss you though. Everybody does. So why did you come back?"

"My parents gave me the house we lived in for my birthday as well as my trust fund. They knew that they had hurt me when we left Peach Creek and this was their way of making it all up to me. I guess they loved me after all. So I guess you're wondering about the new look. After I moved I was tired of being the scrawny brain that runs from a challenge. So I began to work out and changed my wardrobe. I like this James Dean look. I also learned to play guitar both acoustic and electric and I hope to find a band to jam with."

"Listen Double D, I'm beat after this ten hour shift. I think I'll go home and rest up. Give me a call if you decide to have a housewarming. Here's my number."

As Lee was leaving she called back, I'm glad you're back Double D."

Double D walked back to his bike when he heard, "Dude sweet ride. I wish I had one instead of this piece of shit my folks gave me when I got my license."

Double D turned around and saw Kevin. Kevin had grown a goatee and wore his hair longer but he still looked the same way he did when Double D had left Peach Creek. He was also more muscular and it looked like he worked out.

Double D was not surprised that Kevin did not recognize him since he had started working out.

'Thanks it was a present from my folks for Christmas last year. I guess they were trying to make up for the fact they were out of the country. Hey maybe you can help me. I need to find a gym so I can work out or I will lose all these muscles I worked hard for."

Kevin answered; "It's just up the street. I was going to meet a couple of my friends there. Are you entering Peach Creek Community College?"

"No I am here for my last year of high school. You see, I used to live here a few years ago. Maybe you remember Double D."

Kevin had look of pure disbelief. "No fucking shit! You're Double D. What happened? I know you moved but when did you get back?"

Double D explained; "My parents gave me our old house and my trust fund for my birthday two weeks. They said that it was to make up for moving me in the first place. They didn't want me to move with them but they had no choice. I started working out after we moved and decided to change my looks. There wasn't much real tension at my house because my parents were never home. I changed my looks almost immediately and the first thing I got rid was that fucking hat. I only wore it to piss Eddy."

"So why haven't you moved back if you own the home?"

"Because I still need to get the key from the holding company and I want to buy some paint and furniture. So who are we meeting?"

Kevin answered; "Rolf and Ed. We work out because we are all on the football team. Oh you will never guess who came out."

"Jimmy? I kind figured he was gay but I think some thought that I was also. Well I'm not gay. I got laid two years at a party in my other town."

Kevin answered; "you're right. It is Jimmy. He has become the biggest queen in the cul-de-sac and nobody even gives a shit. We just accepted who he is and pretty much leave him along. He's still one of the gang. Even that asshole Eddy and the Kanker sisters leave him alone now. I

"Look Kevin I need to stop off at my motel and get my workout gear. So I will meet you at the gym. See you in a few."

Double D stopped off at his motel room to pick up his workout clothes and drop off his guitar. He then followed Kevin to the gym where he worked out. Double D joined the gym while Kevin, Ed and Rolf changed. After he registered and paid the membership fees, he also went to the back to change. When he started his warm-up, Ed and Rolf began theirs as well. Ed spoke first.

Ed asked Double D; "Hey why do you have my face on your arm?"

Ed don't you remember me? I'm Double D."

Rolf interrupted; "You can't be the Smart Ed. You don't look like him."

"Shit I can't believe you two don't believe me. I am Double D, Also known as Eddward. I just changed my looks and got rid of that stupid hat."

Kevin threw his two cents in; 'Guys this is Double D. He just changed his look that's all. I talked to him before we got here and he figured out that Jimmy was gay."

"Okay new one, tell us something only Smart Ed would know."

Double D answered Rolf; **"**Rolf, you have many strange customs from your home and you are most likely the strongest one in the cul-de-sac. Ed, Eddy calls you Lumpy all the time and we used to scam everyone but we never got away with any of them. You also have the biggest heart of anyone I know. We all got a little closer after we ran off to find Eddy's asshole brother. Your sister Sarah has always had a crush on me. Now do you believe me?"

Ed and Rolf yelled at the same time; **"**Double D you're back!"

"Guys I need some help when I move back to my old home. It will probably be a couple of weeks since I need to redecorate and have a deck installed in the back yard."

"Dude you will have everyone in the cul-de-sac helping you so just chill out."

"Can I be the one to tell Eddy? He will be so happy to see you again. Eddy stopped doing scams after you left Double D."

"Sure go ahead Ed. Hell if you want to, tell everybody I'm back. It will sure be nice to see you all again. If you want to talk to me I am at the Holliday Inn room 321. I'll give you all my cell phone number before we leave as well."

As the workout ended the four friends showered and went home. Ed knew that Eddy was either stoned or asleep so he decided to wait until the next morning to tell him but he did tell Sarah. Kevin stopped at Nazz's house and told her that Double D was back. Double D went back to his room and lit a big doobie. He finally felt like he was at home.

**Post author's note: I hope no one seems out of caricature but if they do I have an explanation. This story takes pace a few years after The Big Picture Show and in my vision; everybody became a little closer to each other. Even the Kanker sisters mellowed out some thus the reaction of Lee. I am taking requests for pairing right now. Please no OCs. I just want to find pairings for the original cast. Please send me reviews. Just leave the flames in the fire and not on my work. I will update sometime in the middle of next week since I have two final papers Tuesday. I will also update my other Ed, Edd, and Eddy story as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to the Cul-de-sac**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 3**

**Spreading the Word**

**A/N: I still don't know who I want to pair Double D with. I have decided that this is going to be a Double D/Marie pairing. They will be getting together in a few chapters. Right now, Double D is still moving in and more things to do than date. I do know that there will not any slash here except maybe Jimmy. Remember I do not the rights to Ed, Edd, and Eddy so no sue me. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Double D woke up the next morning and decided to have breakfast at a Mexican restaurant he saw last night. He decided to walk over and order two egg and potato taquitos with jalapenos and some coffee. As he waited for his breakfast, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny walked in. Jimmy looked the most different than Double D remembered. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with the rainbow flag on the front and very tight jeans. He also had both his ears pierced and one in his nose. Sarah still looked the same but was two inches taller and had grown breasts. She also had her eyebrow pierced in two places and one on her lip. Jonny also had grown a couple of inches and looked even more like a hippie. He wore a tie-dyed shirt and blue chinos with a pair of sandals. Double D noticed that Plank was missing. Sarah noticed Double D so they walked over.

Sarah exclaimed as the three of them were walking up; "So the prodigal Ed had returned. How have you been Double D?"

Double D replied; **"**Sarah; Jonny; Jimmy; I've never felt better. I finally feel like I am home. I still need to stop off and pick up my house key from the holding company and do some shopping today but I am free this evening. So Jonny where's Plank?"

Jonny answered; **"**I gave up Plank two years ago. It seemed like he right thing to do at that time. I still have him though. He stays in my room now."

Double D said to Jimmy;"So Jimmy, I heard last night you came out. Good for you. I had two friends in Dallas who were not only gay, they were a couple. I was their only straight friend who supported them at my school."

Jimmy answered; **"**Thanks Double D. I don't have any trouble from bullies since everyone from the cul-de-sac has been very supportive after I old them. Even the Kanker sisters offered their protection."

Their food had arrived so they ate. As they ate, the conversion continued.

Sarah asked Double D; **"**So Double D, what do you do for fun nowadays?"

Double D answered; **"**Well as you can tell, I work out; ride my cycle, and play guitar pretty much in that order. I've been on my own pretty much since I lived here before because of my parents work schedule and more so since we moved."

Jimmy asked; **"**Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not right now Jimmy. Remember I just moved back and when I moved from Dallas, I was single."

While Double D was getting reacquainted with his friends at the restaurant, Ed was telling Eddy about Double D's return.

Ed walked up to Eddy with a big grin on his face. "Hey Eddy, guess who is back in town."

"Who did Lumpy?"

"Double D did. He's moving into his old house. It's his house now. We worked out with Kevin and Rolf last night and he has changed a lot. He got stronger and no longer wears that

"Well alright Ed. It's party time when he moves back in. So where is he?"

"He has a few things to do before he moves into his house. Also he wants to know if we can help him move after he paints his house."

"Sure I'll help him move. I ain't anything else to do. Besides, it will be good to have the three of us together. We still know how to have fun."

At the same time that Ed and Eddy were talking, Kevin and Nazz were talking as well.

Kevin kissed Nazz and told her;"Hey babe, guess who I ran into last night."

"Who did Kevin?"

"Double D that's who. He is moving back for our senior year and he's alone. His parents decided to give him their old house."

Nazz looked at Kevin with a funny look on her face."Oh really Kevin you know Double D left years ago. And there is no way his folks would let him live alone."

"I'm telling you the truth Nazz. Ed, Rolf and I worked out with him last night. You can ask either one of them. Lee Kanker saw him last night at the diner as well. Babe I am telling you the truth."

"Okay Kev I believe you. So when is he moving back?"

"After he redecorates his home. Nazz, his parents gave him the house and are allowing him to live there alone. Do you know what that means? Party central!"

Nazzglared at Kevin."If you and Eddy are trying to turn his house into a party house you can stop right there! I will not allow you two to corrupt Double D; I will try to do everything in my power to stop you both! Do you hear me?"

Kevin looked at Nazz with an innocent look. "Nazz I think he has already been corrupted. He has tattoos and piercings and has really butched his looks up. He looks like a whole new person. He also plays guitar and he is good. Maybe he can join your band."

"Okay Kev I believe you. Does he need help moving in? If he does, we can help him."

Kevin answered; "He did mention something about that. Rolf, Ed and I agreed to help him move in. You know, maybe you can throw him a welcome back party. You could invite all the old gang. You know you love to throw parties Nazz."

Lee called her sisters and Marie answered.

Lee said to Marie;"Hey Marie. You won't believe who at the diner last evening. It's Double D."

"Don't play games with me Lee. We almost got together before he left. That is to cruel even for you."

"Hey Marie I would never kid around like that. He just moved back yesterday and he is staying at the Holliday Inn until his house is ready. Look he has changed just like you and for the better. He is very hot now. Wait til you see him. You can tell May if Ed hasn't already. I'll see you later. Bye Marie."

Double D left the restaurant and walked back to his motel room. He got on his cycle and picked up his key. Then he drove to the cul-de-sac to check on his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Return to the Cul-de- sac**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 4**

**Preparing to Move Back**

**A/N: I have decided that the pairing is going to be Double D and Marie. These will not the typical Double D and Marie date in secret. They both will decide to take it slow. To me this is the most logical straight pairing. If this was slash however, I would pair Double D with Ed. I have read several stories that have that pairing and they are good. I have just finished my final papers from my college course and decided to update a couple of my stories including this one. And now for the required disclaimer Ed, Edd and Eddy are not mine. If they were there would be an updated version where the group from the cul-de-sac is in high school and screwing each other. **

As soon as Double D picked up his house key, he rode his bike to his home in the cul-de sac. He wanted to inspect the house and decide how he wanted to redecorate. He also wanted to get an estimate from several contractors on having a deck installed in his backyard. This way, his friends had a place to just hang out and party.

The first thing he did was to enter the kitchen and inspect the stove and refrigerator. Both of them were in working order. He then went into the living room and decided to remove the carpet and repaint the walls. Then he went upstairs to check the bedrooms. He knew he was going to take over his parent's old bedroom and use his as an office. He finally decided on a color scheme and went to his basement. Double D wanted to turn the basement into a music and rehearsal studio.

When he emerged from the basement he took a good look in his backyard. He measured out the area that he wanted for his deck and marked it in chalk. When he marked where he wanted for his deck, he included an area for a built in bbq pit. Double D loved to grill outdoors and not just steaks. He grilled everything from chicken to bananas.

As he finished laying the area where planned to build his deck he heard a familiar voice.

"Double D you are back! I thought that Lumpy just made it up. Good to see you again".

"Eddie how've you been. You still try your weak scams on everyone?"

"Nah I gave them up after you left. There was no fun in them anymore. Besides, everyone here knows them already. Plus Ed is our star tackle."

"So you just ride on the success of our best friend?'

"Not really. I work now. I'm the manager at Wendy's. I also do odd jobs around here for friends. And I help protect Jimmy. You do know he's out now?"

"Yeah I was told. So are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I was dating May Kanker for a while but we decided to separate. There was way too much pressure for me."

"Okay Eddie. I saw Lee last night. She looked good. I also saw Ed, Kevin and Ed. The three of us worked out. This morning I saw Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny this morning. So I have the rundown on most of what has happened here. Listen Eddy, I plan to replace my entire parent's furniture and buy some of my own. I also intend to repaint every room in my house. So do you think you could an old bud out?"

"Sure Double D. Just let me know when and I come running. I'll even waive my normal fee just for you."

"Thanks Eddie. It may be a couple of days before I'm ready to move but this way the paint will have time to dry. I will be going to the paint store to purchase all the paint and supplies in a while".

"Okay. Call me when you are ready to paint. I helped Ed repaint his room. Oh I almost forgot here's my cell number".

"Thanks Eddy. Here is mine".

Just as Eddy left, Double D heard another familiar voice. "Double D you did return! I thought that Kevin was playing a cruel trick on me".

Double D replied to her; "Nazz good to see you again. And who is this beauty?"

Marie glared at Double D. "Double D you shit. You don't remember me? I'm Marie. You talked to Lee last night. Damn it Double D".

Marie stopped for a second. "Did you say beauty"?

"Yes I did Marie. You have changed since the last time I saw you. You seem calmer then I remember but then again so did Lee".

Nazz tried to explain. "Double D didn't you realize that everyone changes around our age"?

"Nazz as you can see by how i, I am well aware that everybody will experience changeseveral times".

Nazz:I know just look at Jimmy. He hasn't changed much".

Marie piped in;** "**Yeah but everybody likes the pipsqueak. Besides any one messes with him they mess with all of us."

"Right on Marie you tell him".

Double D excused himself from the two ladies. "I have his back now as well. So Marie, are you doing anything tonight? If not maybe we can grab a bite to eat and talk".

Marie looked puzzled at what Double D asked her. "Double D, are you asking me on a date"?

"Yes I am. Don't look so shocked. When we were younger, I wasn't ready to date. But now, I can see how nice you look and you look hot as shit Marie".

"Okay let's go out tonight. Pick me up around 7:00".

Nazz just shook her head and said; "The guys are not going to believe this".

**Post Chapter A/N: I have a question for all my readers. Who should be in the band that Double D forms later in this story? Please let me know when you review. Just remember flames will be returned to the pits of hell where they belong.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to the Cul-de-sac**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 5**

**Repainting and a Date**

**A/N: I have reedited all my earlier chapters and eliminated the script looking dialog. And I am still looking for suggesting band members. And I only own Ed, Edd, and Eddy in my wildest dreams. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

Double D left the cul-de sac and headed back to town. The first place he stopped was the motel where he was staying to swap his bike for his pickup and pick up a change of clothes for his date. He then went to a local paint store where he bought enough paint to repaint his whole house as well as tarps, paint rollers, tape and other supplies. After he bought the supplies, he called Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf and told them he was ready to begin painting. He also called Jimmy and asked if he could bake some potatoes for lunch if he provided them. Jimmy agreed only if he could call Sarah and Double told him that was okay. They each agreed to meet him at his house and help him paint.

He then contacted a contractor to ask about installing a backyard deck. The contractor gave Double D a fair price and the deal was made. He then headed to the grocery store and bought a few days' supply of food. His final stop before returning to his house in the cul-d-sac was the local newspaper so he could place an ad for a garage sale he was going to have to sell all the old furniture.

When he returned to the cul-de-sac, Ed, Kevin, Nazz, Eddy, and Rolf were waiting for him. They were not waiting long and really wanted to help Double D paint. All he promised was lunch for now.

Double D greeted his friends.

'Hey guy ready to knock this shit out. The sooner we paint and move the new furniture in, the sooner I can move back. I suggest we move the old furniture to the garage temporary until I can hold a garage sale to get rid of this old shit. "

Nazz spoke for the group.

"We are ready when you are Double D. Lead the way."

With everyone's help, the old furniture was moved to the garage in one hour. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. It felt like Double D never left. Around noon, Double D fired up the outside grill and asked everyone how they liked their steak.

The gang had finished painting the upstairs around five and Double D told them that he had a date with Marie around seven and he needed to get ready. Everyone left and Double D used the downstairs bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Around ten minutes til seven, Double D drove his truck to the trailer park to pick up Marie. As she came out of the trailer looking gorgeous, Double D greeted her.

"Holy shit Marie you look stunning. If I knew you were this good looking, I would never have run from you."

"Double D, Let's just forget the past and start over. Hell, you look handsome as well you stud."

"Shall we go? I have a reservation for dinner and then maybe we could just find someplace to park and talk. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"All right Double D but just to let you know, I do not put out on the first date. You will just have to wait until we know each other before we fuck."

"No problem Marie. I don't fuck on the first date either. I like to get to know the woman before sex."

The two of them had a nice dinner and returned to Double D's house to give her a tour and explain the changes he was going to make in the house. He then brought out his guitar and played an acoustic version of Turn the page by Bob Seeger. After he played the song, he got closer to Marie and lightly kissed her lips. They then made out for several minutes until they were nearly out of breath. Marie then cut him off.

"Hold on stud muffin. If we keep this up, I won't be a virgin anymore. By the way, I love the way you play. Have you thought of starting a band?"

"Of course I have. I just need to find some talent here and then I can jam. Do you play?"

"I play bass. We can be just Kurt and Courtney."

'Marie with my luck we would be more like Sonny and Cher. So I guess we should end this date. I would like to see you some more. Can you come by tomorrow and help finish the painting?"

"I'll be here bright and early. I'll ask Lee and May if they want to help as well. After all, you just need to finish the downstairs."

Double D drove Marie home and then went to his motel room. As he entered his room, he thought, "I think I am in love."

**A/N: I am still taking requests for band members. Right now I have Double D and Marie. Please read and review. It's simple. Just push review and tell me what you think. No flames will be accepted however. I do listen to positive feedback. **


End file.
